


My silly little Fucked Up world

by Spidypool42



Series: Furuichi messed up life [1]
Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidypool42/pseuds/Spidypool42
Summary: I fixed it or what not





	My silly little Fucked Up world

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed it or what not

He was everything I wanted to be strong, brave, fearless, and beautiful while I'm less than nothing I wanted to love him but if he found out my secret he wouldn't want me. It started when I was ten it was a hot summer night I didn't need covers I couldn't sleep it was too hot that is when he came in I notices something off with his face, but I paid no mind to it he asked me if I couldn't sleep nodding yes he just smiled. He sat on the bed he motioned for me to sit on his lap I did little did I know it would be a big mistake on his lap he told me I had such soft skin and my hair smelled nice it felt good then he moved his hands under my shirt he reached my nipples and squeezed them and started to twisted them. I called out in pain only for him to cover my mouth with his left hand and continued to play with my nipples; he told me not to make any noise, or my mother would wake up. We wouldn't want that I nodded my head, yes he then placed me on my bed he told me to lay on my stomach to which I did taking off my pants he lifted my ass he told me to keep it up I did. His hands rubbed my ass saying it was soft and smooth he bit my right cheek I covered my mouth so I wouldn't wake my mom he than spread my cheeks apart I was terrified by this point. When father said, I had such a cute little pussy I was scared before I could do anything he licked it over and over I could hear slurping from behind me after about an hour he stopped. I was breathing hard at this point he turned me on my back I could see my penis was hard when he saw that he flicked it and I moaned out taking his hand and gripping it his hand went up and down slow at first. Then went faster I kept moaning out til his free hand covered my mouth I was close to cumming he felt that and stopped. All I could do was cry he licked his lips and moved his head down, and devoured me till I came in his mouth. He smiled he pulled out the lube and a condom pouring some lube on two fingers than plunged them into my ass moving at a fast pace scissoring me till I was wide for him putting on the condom he pushed into me waiting till I adjusted to him. He then moved slow and steady he kept going for a while then when he felt I was ready father quickened pace I covered my mouth not to wake my mom, but it hurt so much he saw that and covered my mouth with his. His tongue was in my mouth moving around it felt gross I wanted it to stop I felt him close to cumming I was thankful when he pulled out of me, but then he took off the condom and started to jack off he sprayed his seed all over me.

That night was the begging of the end it happened every night he would come into my room and fuck me when summer ended I was glad while all the other kids had fun with friends my father would rape me whenever he could. It was the first day of school walking I minded my own than a body flew passed me it scared me looking up I could see a kid my age fighting with older kids and he won I was starstruck. I wanted to know more about him I ran up to him and introduce myself he just walked passed me I kept following him and talking. He turned to me and yelled shut up and leave him alone I just tilted my head to the left and asked why he just said because he said so I laugh he got madder and went. It wasn't until lunch were we met again I was glad I sat next to him he was mad it wasn't until I pulled out my meal he noticed me moving closer he took some of my food all I could do was yell at him only for him to laugh. I blushed I never felt like this before I liked him from there on out we hung out and became friends it was great until my father found out when my mother asked when I would bring Oga over father heard that and excused himself. I knew what was coming when it was time to sleep I waited for him naked on my bed trying not to cry. He fucked me so hard that night I couldn't move I stayed home from school that day and he said he would stay with me while my mother was at work that day was the worst for me father handcuffed me it hurt he also had this box with him. I was scared he pulled out a vibrating cock ring and clamps sitting handcuffed on my bed praying that this would go fast then he pulled out another vibrator lubed it up he placed it in my ass before turning it on there was a knock at the door. He left to answer I could hear him talking to someone next thing I knew father rushed into my room and threw my covers over me he called over to the person who was at the door to come here. I was sick to my stomach when I saw who it was Oga why the hell was he here he said he brought my homework all I could do was look at my father who smiled and held up both remotes he turned them both on at the same time. I cried out Oga was worried calling out for me that is when my father came up to him and say it was time for him to leave or he'll also get sick Oga nodded his head yes. He went leaving me alone with a monster I wanted to scream my father moved to me he started to kiss me all over licking, biting, and sucking me all over I wanted to barf I was glad it was over when my mother came home.

As I grew older my feelings for Oga grew I was scared to tell him I was in love with him I didn't know what to do I wanted to confess, but I was scared I didn't want to lose him as a friend. I didn't care I would tell him however that came to a halt when Oga came to his house with a baby and my heart shattered into pieces. When he said to me how he got this baby, I felt a little bit better but was still sad we began to hang out less and less Oga was with Beel and the beautiful demon maid Hilda. What scared me more was how close the two were he started looking at her the way I looked at him we grew far apart. My father saw that as an opening he took me to some hotel he told me to go into the room myself I saw not one but four men in there I was in for a treat. I couldn't leave they pulled me down and had their way with me I was sick not only at me but at my father how could he do this to me. I couldn't look at myself in a mirror my only joy was when I could see Oga and Beel, but that came to an end when he told me that after high school ended he would go to the demon world were he and Hilda would get married and raise Beel. When he said that to me that I stood up and punched him square in the face the whole classroom went still all I could do after that was take my stuff and leave. I ran from school I didn't go home either he would be there I didn't need to see him I went to the park and stayed there until dark. Looking over at my phone and saw my mother called me ten time my father six times and Oga fifteenth getting up I just dumped my stuff in the trash. I took out my wallet I only had twenty dollars to my name before I could do anything some man three inches taller than me wrapped his arm around me and asked me if I wanted to go with him and party. I knew what he meant with that I said I would go if he paid me he let out a loud laugh and agreed, so I went. I stayed with Atsushi for three years I didn't go home to see my family or go to school to have my heart ripped out by seeing Oga with Hilda the more I thought about it, the more it hurt. I didn't mind that Atsushi was a yakuza leader he gave me something I couldn't provide myself with freedom.


End file.
